It Waits
by aimili-sage
Summary: It watched and waited for the perfect time. It was actually the cause for the urban legends. Warning: Extreme sexual content, extreme violence and character assault. There will be death and sex, sometimes with multiple partners and slash. You are warned.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It watched and waited for the perfect time. It was actually the cause for the urban legends. Roanoke, the _Mary Celeste_ , various villages throughout the world where there wasn't a trace; it took them. Every person, every pet. They were its to consume.

Now it watched two little towns in the Pacific Northwest. They were small; Forks' population was just over 300 while La Push was nearly 200. Five hundred souls to feed from. It waited in anticipation.

It watched to choose his perfect host, someone to begin the reign. Ah. There he is.

List of Characters:

Charlie & Bella Swan Geoffrey & Helen Swan

Billy & Jacob Black Ephraim Black

Sue, Leah & Seth Clearwater Joshua, Allison & Sam Uley

Gregory & Paul Lahote Jared Cameron

Carlisle & Esme Cullen Edward & Alice Cullen

Jasper & Peter Whitlock Rosalie & Charlotte Hale

Quil Ateara III Quil IV, Joy & Quil V Ateara

Emmett McCarty Tiffany & Embry Call


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

2020

Bella answered the door. Her eyes widened when she saw two men in suits waiting for her.

"Ms. Swan? I'm Agent Lautner. This is Agent Pattinson. From the FBI. We're here to get answers for a few questions about what happened in Forks and La Push, Washington, 14 years ago."

She glanced around the neighborhood before nodding and opening the door wider. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked softly. "Water, tea, soda?" She motioned to the sofa.

"Water, please," Agent Pattinson said.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Agent Lautner added.

In the kitchen, she quickly sent a text before getting herself and Agent Pattinson some water. Making a rash decision, she added a powder to the drink. In the living room, she handed off the glass and perched on a nearby chair.

"What would you like to know?"

"What happened?" Agent Lautner asked. He placed a recorder on the coffee table. "When the National Guard went in, no one was left. No bodies, no blood, nothing."

She took a small sip of water. "It's hard to explain. I don't really know what happened myself."

"Just start at the beginning," Agent Pattinson urged.

"It was May 31, 2006. All the seniors were getting ready to graduate that Saturday. It was a day like any other. We were all excited to be getting out for the summer. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

2006

"Hey, Bells!"

Bella glanced up to see her best friend, Jacob Black, heading her way. She smiled. "Jake!" She met him near the school steps.

"So, Dad's given permission for a bonfire on Saturday after graduation. Quil's 'sneaking' beer from his parents' store."

"Which mean," Quil piped up, "that as long as we plead the Fifth if asked, Dad's giving it to us."

"Hello, love," Edward greeted Bella. He nodded to the other boys. "Jake, Quil."

"Edward," Jake said. He rolled his eyes at Bella. He always thought Eddie-boy was a douche. "I'll see you in Lit, Bells." He and Quil ran up the steps to their first class.

"I really don't see why you continue to associate with those rejects from La Push," Edward said as they climbed the school steps.

Bella paused and faced her boyfriend. "I've said this before, Edward. They are _not_ rejects. I've grown up with them. Sam is Valedictorian of our class. Paul, Jared and Leah are graduating with honors. Hell, the others are in the top 15% of our class. Most, if not all, have received scholarships." She sighed. "We've agreed to disagree on this subject. Drop it."

"As you wish, love." He kissed the top of her head while he seethed internally.

"What the hell?" Ben Cheney whispered into his girlfriend's ear. "His parents are the nicest people in town and he's a racist dick."

"It's cause a few of the La Push boys have been eyeing Bella," Angela whispered back.

"They look at you too. You don't see me getting up in Embry's face about it. Or talk down about him."

"No. You would just invite him to join us," she giggled.

"Good morning, class," Ms. Reed began. "Since this is the last day of school for seniors, we're just going to read today. First, I have tokens to give you. There are from an anonymous donor. When I call your name, please come and get them.

"Wha'cha got there, Jake?" Bella asked.

"A football." He showed her the token. His name and number were displayed.

Ben came back with a football. "It's pretty heavy for a supposed stuffed whatchamacallit."

"Toy," Angela said as she took it. "You're right. It is heavy."

Class passed quickly. At the next period, Bella noticed several people putting their tokens in their lockers.

Soon it was time for lunch. Bella and Angela stopped in the restroom first.

"When have you decided to do it?" Angela queried.

"I don't know. Maybe tonight." Bella sighed. "I don't know why I said yes to begin with."

"To make a certain someone jealous." She hip-bumped her friend. "It worked."

"Yeah. You know, I feel kinda bad. At least Jake and the guys cover for me."

All of a sudden, a series of explosions rocked the school. The lights went out. All the girls could hear were the alarms and the screams of their fellow classmates. They fumbled their way to the door. After they pulled the door open, they stared in wonder at the destruction.

Where there were once lockers and walls, concrete and rubble were all that was left.

"Oh my God," Angela wheezed.

"Is that a hand?" Bella whispered.

She glanced over to where Bella pointed. Climbing over the debris, she checked for a pulse. She noticed a ring and looked closer. "It's Tyler."

"Oh God. We gotta get outta here, Ang." She glanced down the hall to where a faint light could be seen. "This way."

Charlie Swan was buttoning up his uniform shirt when the ground shook. His wide eyes met his companion's.

"Was that an earthquake?" she asked. Sirens filled the air.

"Chief?" his radio squawked.

"Go 'head."

"There's been an explosion at the school."

"Come again?" Surely he didn't hear that right.

"The junior high and high school exploded."

"I'm on my way. Try to get help from the National Guard."

"Will do, Chief."

"Oh God, Charlie. The kids are at lunch right now."

He grabbed her shoulders. "I know it's going to be hard, but I need you to stay here for ten minutes before you leave."

"But. . ."

"If one of the kids are hurt, how do you think he would react if both of us show up at the same time?"

She took a deep breath. "You're right." He gave her a passionate kiss before leaving out the back door. She glanced over at a picture of her family. "He'd kill us all," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Charlie pulled up to the school within ten minutes. One section of the building had flames shooting up. The front of the building looked intact, but appearances could be deceiving. He stepped from his car in disbelief.

"Charlie." He turned to find Greg Lahote walking towards him. "What do you want us to do?" Glancing behind his friend, he saw the fire truck at the ready.

"Get the fires out. We'll worry about casualties later. I need to walk around first, then I'll let you know."

"Chief!" Steve Johnson called out as he stepped from his patrol car. Lonnie Anderson was right behind him.

"Good, you're here. Lonnie, when Dave and Curt get here, the three of you keep the parents _here_. Get a clipboard out and write down names. See what their strengths are. Steve and I are going to walk the buildings to get a better idea of what to do."

"They're gonna protest, Chief," Lonnie said.

"Then remind them that my daughter is in there as well as their child. Hell, so is Greg's. See what he's doing?" He motioned to the fire chief, who was getting the hoses off the truck. "Steve, let's go."

They began touring the buildings. "Do you know the layout inside?" Charlie asked his deputy.

"The main building, Building A, houses the offices, the library, cafeteria and some classrooms. Building B is the science classrooms and labs. Building C is the gym, Building D is the junior high and Building F is music. Band and chorus."

"You forgot Building E. The field house and weight room."

As they round Building A, they stopped. Where the cafeteria was supposed to be, there was a large gaping hole. The fire was in Building B. Buildings C & F were still intact, but Building D was blown apart. Building E had a wall missing.

"Greg," Charlie said into his radio.

"Go for Greg."

"Building B's on fire. Seems like the gas ignited. Focus the water there. Debbie?" he called for his dispatcher. He motioned Steve to follow and made his way back to the front of the school.

"I'm here, Chief," she answered.

"Have you called the National Guard yet?"

"I can't get an outside line, Chief. I tried calling my daughter, but nothing. I think we're cut off."

"Try the radio. Get Harvey to go to the market and empty it of all their water and sports drinks, even the stuff in the back. Tell him to clear out the first aid aisle. If Sonny has a problem with it, tell him to come see me. Tom goes to the pharmacy and does the same thing. We need the strong stuff. Let Richard know. Have Maisie start fixing up sandwiches and plates. Run into any trouble, let me know."

"Got it, Chief."

At the front of the school, a crowd was gathering. Two firefighter were rounding the opposite corner to be closer to Building B. A clamor started up as soon as Charlie was spotted. He held his hands up.

"I know you're all upset. I am too. But we have to keep our heads on and our emotions locked up. We have to get everyone out. Chuck, Larry, put the ambulances around to the gym. That is the triage area. You're gonna transport the critical to the hospital." He noticed Carlisle and Bob in the crowd. "Drs. Cullen and Gurandy are gonna assess everyone that comes through. If you have any medical experience, go to the gym. That's where you're needed. Basic first aid doesn't count. Nurses, doctors, medics. That's what we need. Ladies, I'll need you there as well. You're gonna be handing out drinks to those that are not in too bad of shape. Calm them down. Maisie will be coming with food soon. The gentlemen are needed to help clear debris.

"To be safe, and not hurt the kids any more than what they already are, we're gonna use six men at a time. If you come across someone, get them out and pass them to someone else then get back to work. I'm not gonna lie to you. It's gonna be bad. Real bad. If you want worst case scenario, think World Trade Center. Let's go."

"Where do think we are?" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure," Bella answered.

Angela snorted. "I thought I knew this building like the back of my hand. Boy, was I wrong." She took in a deep breath. "Okay. Let's think. We came out of the bathroom and went left. That led to the front offices."

"Yeah. You know what, Angie? I think being in the restroom saved us."

"Maybe. Why do think there's so much rubble?"

"Restroom's right in front of the library. Those walls aren't cinderblocks like the restrooms and showers."

"So we've passed 112 and maybe 111? Oof." She tripped and fell down.

"Angie? Angie, you okay?" Bella backtracked, feeling around in the semi darkness to find her friend. She found her hand and followed the arm up to her torso. She shook her. "Angela, come on. Stop playing." Angela's shirt was sticky on the back. "Oh God!" She cried out and back away, slipping on the wreckage. A piece of wood was sticking up through her friend's back. She screamed out her sorrow and fear.

"Did you hear that?" Charlotte Hale asked her older sister, Rosalie.

"Yeah."

"We need to get outta here, Rosie."

"I know, Char. But I think we're safest right here." They were currently in the library, underneath the tables. "Jasper?" she called out to their cousin.

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Who do you have with you?"

"Peter, Alice Cullen and the Volturi twins. Who's with you?"

"Char and Seth Clearwater. I saw Felix Jones in the stacks." She bit her lips. "Do you think we should try and get out of here?"

"No. We stay put until Chief Swan gets us out. Where's Emmett, Rose?"

"Weight room. He and Sam are trying to see who can lift the most weights since it's our last day." A sob caught in her throat.

"Ms. Swan."

Bella raised her head to Agent Lautner. "Yes?"

"If you weren't with these people, how do know what was said?"

"They told me. We were some of the few that made it out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Charlie, look."

Charlie glanced to where Greg was pointing. Striding across the grounds were Coaches Lutz and Spencer, leading a group of boys. One broke away from them and rushed right to Charlie's arms.

"Shh, Jake. It will be alright." He shook Coach Lutz's hand. "What happened?"

"We're not sure. The boys were talking about some tokens that someone gave them. I made them put them in their lockers before we started. The wall blew apart. Mike Newton was leaning on it. He didn't make it."

"We'll get him." He pushed Jake gently away. "Jake, look at me. This is gonna be hard, son. We have to start clearing things away. I need all you boys to be strong for me. Take a minute and go find your parents."

"Chief." He turned to Coach Lutz. "The tokens the boys had. It was a cheep-ass plush toy, but heavy as hell. Like something was in it."

"Where'd they come from?"

"Principal Reaser said they were given from anonymous donor who wanted to honor all the athletes," Coach Spencer said. "The junior varsity got them as well."

Charlie ran his hands down his face. "Meaning nearly every kid at the junior high got one. Fuck. No wonder that building was leveled." He looked over the crowd. Nearly every adult in Forks and La Push was in the parking lot. "Let's do this." He walked over to address the crowd.

"You folks know me so I'm not gonna bullshit you. It's bad, folks. The kids are gonna be scared and hurt. There are some casualties. I'd like all the ladies to go to the gym. Gentlemen, I need five groups of six. We're gonna be checking Buildings A, B and D. Building D is the worst. Building B was burnt; Greg Lahote and his men are going in. If any one is in there, they'll bring them out to you. One team will be with them.

"This is how it's gonna go. One team will move the debris and search. If someone is found, they will hand the person off to someone from the second group. If a person is breathing, take them to the gym. If they're not, take them to the football field. If you need to puke, do it away from the way of traffic. Boys," he pointed to the boys from the field house, "I want you boys to double check Building F. If no one is there, head to the gym. You'll be the gofers for the ladies and the docs. If there are people in there, tell them to stay put and find Mrs. Stanley. She has a clipboard. Tell her who is in that building. Now go." He turned to his deputies. "Steve, you and Lonnie start at the cafeteria. Dave and Curt, Building D. Each one of you head a group. Josh, your group stays here with mine. We're starting at the front."

Charlie pried the doors open. He turned at his groups. "I expect only a few people in the front. You three, take care of Nurse Kendrick's office, the clinic and Mr. Bower's office. The rest of us will take the offices. Go ahead and turn on your flashlights." He opened the door to the front office. "Ms. Cope? It's Chief Swan."

A head popped up behind the desk. "Charlie? Oh thank God."

"Who else is in here?"

"Principals Reaser and Burke are in their offices. Several teachers are in the lounge." She stood up and gingerly made her way to him. "What's going on?"

"Go ahead outside, Darlene. Someone's gonna take you to the gym. It will be explained then." He waited for his third to come back in. "Principal Reaser?" He shouldered her door open. "You okay in here?"

"Yes, Chief. Bill's still in his office."

"Principal Burke?" he called out.

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Can you make it to Beth's office? I rather take you both out at the same time."

The door creaked open. A brown head poked through. He looked around then smiled when he saw them. "Hey, Charlie."

"Are you hurt?"

"Nah." He picked his way across the office. "What can I do to help?"

"Go get check out by either Cullen or Gurandy, let Maggie Stanley know you're breathing then see Steve at the cafeteria. Bill, Beth, it's bad. Real bad."

After the heads of the school cleared the building, his radio squawked. "Chief?"

"Go for Charlie."

"Nurse Kendrick is out. Nobody was in the clinic and Mr. Bower's office was empty. We're starting down the hall. Ms. Kendrick said she heard someone scream earlier."

"Copy. We're heading down the opposite hall. Let me know as soon as you reach anyone else."

"Got it, Chief."

"What do you make of this, Chief?" one of his group asked. "There's no destruction in this hall, but down there," he motioned to the hall.

"I think those tokens were bombs. Looks as if they got stuffed in some of the lockers and when they went off, blew the lockers apart. Bet once we get into the library, there's damage in there too." They reached the teacher's lounge. Several wide eyes met theirs. As they were getting escorted out, he was called on the radio.

"Chief?"

"Go for Charlie."

"We found Bella."

He stopped in his tracks. "And?"

"She's fine. Looks like she's in shock. We found Angela Weber also."

He sprinted to the other hall. Bella had her back against a few undamaged lockers, staring straight ahead. "Bells? Baby? Can you look at Daddy?"

Her eyes slowly met his. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby. Let's get out of here."

"What about Angela, Dad?"

He turned to find his daughter's best friend lying face down. A 2x4 was sticking out from her back. "Some of the others will get her. Uncle Josh is outside. He'll take you to Dr. Gurandy and Jake."

"Jake's okay?"

"Yeah, baby. Here." He led her to the front doors. "Look. It's Uncle Josh."

"Hey, Bellsey. Jake and Sam will be glad to see you."

"Chief, what about the Weber girl?"

"Football field. After you pass her off, keep checking."

"What was that?" Jane asked, her voice trembling.

"What?" Alec asked. They heard it then. The door scraped open.

"Anybody in here?"

"Yes!" the children said at the same.

"Holy shit, this is a mess. You kids stay put. How many are here?"

"There's eight underneath the tables," Jasper answered. "At least one in the stacks. We're not sure if there's anybody else. They haven't answered us."

Charlie poked his head under the first table. He let out a quiet breath when he saw Seth staring back at him. "Alright, kids. Climb out from under there. We'll get you to the gym. Who's in the stacks?"

"Felix Jones," Rose said. "We haven't heard any noise from him."

"We'll look for him. Watch your step until you get to the front hall."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Charlie sat at his kitchen table. When a coffee cup was placed before him, he glanced up. "Thanks, Mom."

"You need to eat, Charlie."

"I'm not hungry." He ran his hands over his face. "How's Bella?"

Helen sighed. "I had to help her out of the tub. Poor thing's teeth were chattering; she let the water go cold."

"Has she said anything?"

"Just that she and Angela were in the restroom when it happened."

"Then she knows two, no three, of her friends are dead. Tyler Crowley's body was found just outside the restroom. Jake told her about Mike Newton and she basically saw Angela die."

"How bad is it, Charlie?" Geoffrey asked his son.

"Every person in the junior high, so roughly 60 people. We found 40 in the cafeteria. Another 10 in the halls of Building A and seven in Building B. Total of approximately 120."

"And no words from the National Guard."

He shook his head. "We're totally cut off. Two communities went from 500 people down to 380 in less than a minute."

"Go get some sleep, honey," Helen said, kissing his temple. "We'll figure out what to do in the morning."

Charlie walked into the station the next morning. Steve met him at the door. "What is it, Steve?"

"It's bad, Charlie. Real bad. I gotta show you."

"Holy God," Charlie muttered as Steve drove him down his residential street. "Get a hold of the others. Start at one end of town and do a sweep. Go door to door. Write down whose left."

"Got it, Chief. What about La Push?"

"I'll head there and get with Billy and the guys."

Ephraim Black opened the door to Charlie's knock. "Chief Black."

"So it's formal then. Chief Swan. How may we help you today?"

"On the way into work today, Deputy Johnson spotted bodies on a few of the lawns. He is taking a census of Forks right now. I've come to see if La Push had anything similar." Ephraim just look at him. "Body parts, Chief Black. All ages. We need to check the Res."

"Billy," he called back into the house.

"Yeah, Grandpa?"

"Get Quil on the radio. Tell him to send Senior over. Tell him to pick up Josh and Greg on the way over. And Billy. Tell Quil the Soul Eater is here."

"I can only name the survivors, Charlie," Greg said. They could still hear Jake puking inside the house. "The Blacks, the Atearas, Sue and the kids, the Lahotes, the Calls, Jared Cameron and five other families. We're all that's left of the Quileute people. Fifty people are still breathing."

"Christ. That's how many are dead in Forks." He looked over at the last two elders left. "What is the Soul Eater?"

"Just as it sounds," Quil said. "It takes the most remote place and makes it a ghost town. Roanoke is tributed to the Soul Eater."

"So we're dead. All of us. We just don't know it yet."

"Pretty much," Ephraim answered. "The Soul Eater isn't just a spirit or a wraith. It chooses a vessel, one that will seem like the most unlikely person. He, or she, will have no knowledge that it hosts this evil. The bombs at the school? That was the work of the Soul Eater. The people during the night? It visited them, whispered things into their ear. We woke to the aftermath."

"We have to get some of the children out," Quil interjected. "No one over 18. They are the better ones who has a chance away from here."

"Who do we choose, Dad?" Quil IV, better known as Senior or Four, asked.

"Leah and Seth, Sam, Paul, Junior, Jared, Jake, and the Wilde girls."

"We can't afford to loose any more people," Billy said. "I know this sound like I'm callous, but I hope it concentrates on Forks."

"The end of the week, Charlie. By Saturday, the kids need to be outfitted to go."

Charlie nodded. "Bella, the Cullens, Whitlocks, Hales. Those are the ones I have at the top of my head."

Charlie sat with his deputies in his office. He just relayed everything he learned at the Res.

"You actually believe that Native mumbo-jumbo bullshit, Charlie?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I do. We are cut off from the rest of the world, Dave. Have you seen the trees that are blocking the road? Phone lines are down. Hell, the cell tower got blown up yesterday. We cannot contact anyone. Thank the Lord that the power lines are buried, so we still have power."

"You really gonna send a bunch of kids into the wilderness?" Lonnie asked. His son was 10 and in with the group.

"Yes, I am. Every kid over 14 that's going knows how to live off the land. The Quileutes know how to live off the water. If we send them in any direction, they have a fighting chance. If it saves my daughter, I will fight the fires of Hell to get her safe."

Rosalie and Charlotte huddled together in Charlotte's room, listening to their parents argue.

"I know, Sharon! I found out! You can drop the innocent act!"

"Know what, Richard! That I like to drink at night!"

"You and Charlie Swan! You've been fucking him for years!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I went out with him one time in high school to make you jealous!"

"You named Charlotte after him!"

"We named her after your grandmother!"

"Let's go," Rosalie whispered.

"Where're we going?"

"To Jasper and Peter's."

The girls quietly made their way downstairs. Rosalie punched in the alarm code and pulled her sister outside. They ran around the house and down the street. Two blond boys were sitting on the curb.

"Your parents at each other's throats too?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Charlotte sat next to him. "They were fighting about Chief Swan."

"Then that where we need to go," Jasper said, standing.

"Where, to the Swans? Why?" Rosalie asked.

"I got a bad feeling, Rose," Peter said as he dusted off his pants. "If we're in those houses tonight, we won't see the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Charlie was up with the sun on Friday morning. He was actually afraid to get on the radio. He knew more people died during the night; the Volturi house lit up the night sky from the other side of town. His first stop, after the Volturis', was the Hale and Whitlock homes.

"Charlie."

He turned to find Geoffrey in the doorway. "Dad. Don't let the kids go anywhere today alone. The five of them go together if they leave the house."

Geoff nodded. "Ephraim and Quil are bringing that group up. We're raiding Newton's, while your mother and Sue are hitting the grocery store." Charlie opened his mouth, but was stopped. "Son, you're gonna have a long day today. Let us handle getting the kids ready. We'll talk about it tonight."

He nodded then headed for the door.

Rosalie walked down the road towards Emmett's house. She had left right after Charlie did. She had a bad feeling that if she didn't get Emmett to the Swan home, she wouldn't see him after today.

Turning onto the lawn, she noticed Mr. McCarty standing near the front door, looking around. Rosalie had just raised her hand to call out when his eyes met hers. A chill slipped down her back. She turned to run back to Bella's, but found herself face down on the ground. A hand in her hair pulled her head back.

"We-ell. If it isn't the stuck-up bitch, Rosalie Hale," a deep voice hissed in her ear. "Tell me, Rosie. Do you part your legs for most of the football team like your whore of a mother did? Or is it just for my son?" She felt his free hand grip her hip. Bruises were going to bloom later. "I've always wondered how tight you are. If Emmett takes after me in every way, I bet that pussy gets beaten every time he fucks you."

"Please don't," she whimpered.

"Don't what, little girl?" He lifted her to her knees, keeping her head down. "Don't fuck you till you bleed?"

Tears streamed down her face as her yoga pants and underwear was pulled down. She could feel him loosening his pants. The head of his dick butted against her entrance.

"This is gonna hurt. A lot."

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the intrusion. A thwack and his weight was gone. Another thwack from behind her made her crawl away. Turning, she found Emmett beating his father with a baseball bat. Blood splattered him with every swing.

"Emmett? Emmett!" He paused. When she saw his eyes, she gasped. They were red-rimmed, as if he'd been crying, and his pupils were dilated to the point no blue could be seen. "Emmy? It's Rosie."

He dropped the bat, backing away. He stumbled and fell. "Rosie?"

"Yeah, baby. It's me." She pulled up her pants.

"He almost-"

"But he didn't. You stopped him. Let's go inside and shower, okay? Pack you and Jamie a bag and go to Bella's. It's safe there." A sob broke through his lips. "Em?"

"Jamie's dead. _He_ put Mom and James in the car and turned it on."

"Okay?"

His gaze lifted. "It was in the garage." She gasped. "I just found them when I saw you and _him_."

"Let's go, baby."

"You want us to rob the bank?" Tiffany Call asked.

Geoffrey gave her frown. "It's not robbing the bank if we're emptying our own accounts."

Ephraim stroked his chin. "But everyone else is dead. Or will be."

"But, that's wrong," Tiffany insisted.

"I want my son to have every chance out there, Tiff," Allison Uley said. "I'll do it." She held up her manager keys. "I can make it look like every account was closed in case the FDIC comes in with questions."

"Thank you, dear." Helen patted her hand. "Now we just need someone with access to the school records."

"Why?" Tiffany asked.

"We want the kids to have their transcripts if they ever go to college, or in Seth's case, another high school," Sue answered. She mentally rolled her eyes. Tiffany was a sweet person, but she wasn't the smartest on the Res.

Charlotte clobbered down the stairs, her eyes wide. "I can't find Rose."

The front door opened, causing everyone to look in that direction. Rosalie and Emmett stood there.

"Rosie!" Charlotte flew into her sister's arms. "I thought-"

"I had to get Emmett." She raised her eyes to the elder Swans. "I'm sorry I sneaked out, but I needed to get him."

"It's alright, dear. The kids are out back." Helen waited until the door closed behind them before speaking. "Her clothes are grass-stained."

"And he's shell-shocked," Quil said. He picked up the radio. "Charlie?"

"Go for Charlie."

"Rosalie Hale just brought Emmett McCarty over. I think it's bad, Chief."

His sigh could be heard over the radio. "It's bad all over. You guys get going to do what you need to. I'm coming to get the Hales and Whitlocks so they can get clothes and mementos."

"Roger that. We'll let them know."

"Alright," Geoff began. "Junior, you, Joy and Billy clean out your store. Bread, lunch meat, drinks, granola bars and the like. Greg, Sue and myself will hit the Thriftway here in town. Sue's gonna get first aid kits together. Josh, you and Allison go to the bank. Empty it. Helen, go visit Vivian Stewart. Get into the computers at Town Hall. We need those transcripts. Print them out or put them on a flashdrive."

"Ephraim and I will take our kids back to pack up a bag," Quil said. "Tiffany, can you stay here and keep an eye on the other kids?" She nodded.

"Wait," Josh said. "Who's hitting Newton's?"

"Esme and I can," a voice said from the front door. Carlisle Cullen and his family stood there. "Charlie sent us."

Helen covered her mouth. "Are we the only people left in town?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Holy shit, woman!" Greg exclaimed when everyone reconvened at the Swan house. His eyes were wide at the amount of cash on the table. "How much is it?"

"Roughly five million," Allison answered. "I didn't want to take it all. It would seem weird to have a bunch of kids with that much cash."

"We got waterproof bags," Carlisle said. "That way personal information can be kept dry."

"This is what I think," Ephraim began. "All of the kids carry part of the money at the bottom of the bags, along with their personal information. All the Quileutes will have a copy of the legends and customs on one of those flash things. The girls will carry the extra clothes for everyone. The boys will carry tents, sleeping bags and food."

"What about first aid kits?" Helen asked. "Everyone here knows Bella trips on air." She glanced at her granddaughter. "You know its true, honey."

The young woman just shrugged. She was well known through both communities as being accident-prone.

"Sleeping arrangements?" Sue asked.

Charlie eyed the teenagers in his living room. "There are two tents that will hold up to four people. Bella, Leah and Rose will share one. The other one is for the guys. I'm aware that we're sending you on your own and can't really dictate where you sleep or with whom, but just agree to it. Ease our minds."

They agreed, though in their heads, they were already buddying up.

"Now," Quil VI, otherwise known as Senior or Four, pulled out maps. "Which way do they go?"

Dawn was barely breaking, as the Swan yard became crowded. Parents were clutching tight to their children. The few that did not have relatives were soon engulfed in one of Helen Swan's comforting hugs. She grabbed each face and stared into his or her eyes.

"It's not blood that makes a family. It's friendship and love, hardship and good fortune. I have never seen a large group of people that have that, and I've been proud to watch you all grow into the wonderful young adult that you are. Make us proud out there. Live your dreams."

The kids made their way across the road. At the edge of the forest, they stopped and looked back. With a final wave, they entered the woods and began their trek to safety.

"It's nearly eleven, Sam," Emmett said softly. "It's time to take a break."

He looked back at his companions. His tribesmen were able to keep up with him, as were the Whitlocks and Emmett, who were on various sports teams at school. Edward and Alice Cullen and Charlotte Hale were dragging. Hell, even Bella was keeping better time.

"How far have we come?" he asked.

"About four miles, man." He showed him the pedometer. "Let's rest for a while then keep going."

Sam nodded. "Alright, guys. Let's rest and eat something." Several grateful groans met his ears, along with backpacks hitting the forest floor.

"How you doing, sweetie?" Bella asked Seth as she pulled pre-made sandwiches from his bag.

"Good." He bit his lip. "Bella, are we going to survive out here?"

"We're gonna try our damnedest." She smiled at him before turning to hand out the food she had grabbed.

"I had food in my bag," Edward stated.

"I wanted to see how he was holding up, Edward. He and Alice are the same age."

"You didn't go check on Alice."

"Because Jasper's doing it." She nodded over at Edward's younger sister and their classmate. He just scowled and bit into his sandwich. Catching Rosalie's eye, Bella rolled her eyes with a subtle nod at her boyfriend. The blonde laughed quietly as she leaned against Emmett.

Thirty minutes later, Sam got them up and moving.

"It's almost seven, dude," Paul called out. "We gonna stop?"

"Yeah," Sam called back. "Jake, Jared, Edward, go collect firewood. Embry, Seth, Peter, make a perimeter. Fire pit in the center, don't forget the rocks around the edge. Me and Emmett will set logs up to sit on. The rest of you guys put up the tents. Girls, clear out where the tents are gonna go then start on dinner."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Peter joked.

Sam cracked a smile. "Smart ass. Get to it. It'll be dark in two hours."

"Sooner with the canopy," Jasper reminded.

"Any one want to partake of some 'dessert'?" Quil asked, holding up a bag of marijuana.

"Dude, where the hell did you get that?" Jared asked, taking the bag. Cracking it open, he inhaled. "Your granddad's stash?"

"You snitched from Old Quil?" Jake asked, his eyes wide. "If we weren't ten miles outta town, I'd be running."

"Everybody empty your pockets," Sam advised. "Let's see what we've got."

Nearly everyone laid out bags of cannabis. Emmett pulled out several bottles of liquor. Rosalie and Bella handed over bottles of pills. Edward frowned.

"Where'd you get that?" Taking it, he read the label. "Helen Swan, Vicodin. You swiped your grandmother's pills?"

"No." She snatched them back. "She gave them to me."

"Who'd you hit up?" Paul asked Jasper.

"Tyler Crowley. Chief stayed with Rosie and Char and let us go by ourselves to our house. Pete got our stuff while I jumped the fence. Didn't have time to go to Newton's."

"Crowley had better stuff than Newton anyway," Emmett stated.

Several hours later, a very relaxed group lounged by the fire. Bella cuddled up to Embry, much to Edward's dismay.

"Sleeping arrangements," Sam called out.

"The older girls are going to be in one of the large tents like Chief Swan asked," Edward said. The group was silent for a moment before busting out laughing.

"Right," Emmett said. "I'm sleeping with a dude when there're no parentals in the area. Good luck with getting Sam to do the same thing."

"So who's with whom?"

"Leah and Sam in a tent, with me and Rose in another. You guys hash out the rest."

"Me and Embry are taking that one," Bella said, motioning to the one behind her.

"Absolutely not." Edward stood up. "My girlfriend is _not_ sharing a tent with any other guy than me."

She stood. "I will if he's my brother."

"Embry Call was your brother?" Agent Lautner questioned.

Bella nodded. "It's a long and complicated story. The short version is that my dad is his dad."

"What happened back in Forks?" Agent Pattinson asked.

She looked up at them. Tears glistened in her eyes. "I ask that every day."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, back in Forks . . .

Saturday

The parents watched as the children disappeared into the forest. Joy and Esme sobbed into their husbands' chests.

"Charlie," Sue whispered.

He squeezed her shoulders. "They'll make it, Susie. Our kids are tough." He glanced over at Tiffany, who had her arms around Greg. She glanced up at him and nodded.

"What now?" Four asked. "Do we just wait around to die?"

"We go and gather our dead," Ephraim said. "Bring them to the gym. Then we'll do the same to Forks."

"And do what?" Carlisle questioned.

"Set it on fire. Tomorrow." He looked around at what was left of his tribe. "It's still not over."

"Are you sure you and Esme won't stay?" Charlie asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "I just need to spend time with her tonight. She's held up, but it's going to hit her hard with the kids being gone."

He nodded. "Come over whenever tomorrow, Doc."

"Will do, Chief."

Charlie watched the couple drive away before climbing the steps to his house. His friends were all there; Billy, Sue, Greg, Josh and Allison and Four and Joy. He glanced around. "Where's Tiffany?"

"She went to take a bath," Joy answered.

He ascended the stairs. The hallway bathroom door stood open, so he entered his room. Steam rose from the en suite. "Tiff? You in here, honey?" When she didn't answer, he pushed open the door. "Tiffany?"

It seemed as if he received a punch to his solar plexus. He couldn't breath. Tiffany Call was slumped in the bathtub, an arm extended over the edge. He watched as blood dropped from her fingertips to a pool on the floor.

"Noo!" he screamed and rushed to her. He pulled her nude body up to his. "No, baby. Please. Aww, Jesus, Tiff, no."

"Charlie, man, what-?" Billy said from the doorway. "Sue!"

"Bring her in here, Charlie," Josh said. He helped his friend stand and hastened them into the bedroom.

Sue quickly wrapped her friend's wrists. "Where there any pill bottles in there?" She glanced up. "Charlie! Where there any pill bottles in there?"

"I-I didn't look."

"No," Allison called out. "No pills. Just a razor blade in the t-tub."

"Why, baby?" Charlie whispered. "Why do this?"

"Seriously, man?" Greg yelled. "You fucked her life and ask why she did this? Shit's falling down around us, man!"

He stood. "You were fucking there, Greg! From day one, you were fucking there! She told me to go to Renee! Then the bitch of the West said she would take Bella and run if I acknowledged Embry! What the fuck was I supposed to do!"

"Get your family back together when Renee took off!"

"She was with Lucas then! What do I do then! Tell him thank you for taking care of my family while I dealt with psycho bitch, but go to hell! Sue and Harry would've kick my ass!"

"You could have told Embry!"

"I did, you son of a bitch! Embry knows exactly what went on!"

"Everybody calm down!" Billy roared. When the room was quiet, he continued. "Let's go downstairs and go across the street to Geoff and Helen's. We need to tell them."

Joy stopped in the doorway and turned to find Charlie back on the bed. "Charlie?"

"Go, Joy. I just-" He let out a breath. "I've been awful. I should've gone and begged for her to take me back after Lucas was deployed. Instead, I worked my way through every housewife in Forks." He put his head on his ex-lover's. "I'll be down in a bit. I need a moment with her."

Joy joined everyone in the living room. "He needs a moment."

They were halfway across the street when a shot rang out. They stood there in shock. The door behind them slammed open.

"What the hell was that?" Geoff asked.

Four turned slowly to his uncle. "Charlie," he choked out. He caught his wife when her knees buckled.

"He found Tiffany with slit wrists," Josh clarified.

"Oh Great Spirits," Quil breathed.

"What do we do, Billy?" Sue whimpered.

"Tomorrow," he croaked. "We'll deal with it tomorrow."

Ephraim sighed as he poured two fingers of Jack. He watched as his great-grandson, along with his great-niece and nephew, left for their safety and his nephew kill himself in grief over his lost love's death. His time was near.

"Uncle Eph," Geoff slurred.

"Geoffrey. What did you take? Do I need to go get Sue?"

He waved him off. "How did you sleep at night? Or did you? Did you find another woman to seduce?"

"Are you drunk, Geoffrey?"

Geoff pulled a gun and pointed it at Ephraim. "I trusted you. You're my uncle, my blood. You knew how much it meant to have a job, even on a whaler. I left my wife and child to be looked after by my family and tribe. And what do I come back too? A wife who can no longer bear a child because of a back alley abortion that my uncle took her to after she found out that she was pregnant with his child. A child he got on her through seduction and alcohol. Does Billy know what a dick his grandfather is? Or is Jacob yours?"

"Geoff," he began.

"Shut up! Did the tribe know that you cuckold your own nephew? Did they laugh at me behind my back? My wife," he pointed at his chest with the gun, "is dead. I put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. I thought I would come down here and shoot you too, but then I thought of something. Where's your pills, Uncle Eph?"

His eyes widened. He began patting his pockets. His nitro pills were gone.

"I flushed the fuckers. So here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna eat a bullet then you're gonna have heart attack. The stress of loosing both of your nephews is shocking to the system. And know this; Jake's not leaving the woods alive." Geoff placed the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Ephraim grabbed his chest and fell out the chair. He began to crawl to his nephew, his beautiful baby sister's only son. He collapsed before he reached him.

Esme stirred. "Carlisle?"

"It's alright, dear. I had to give you a sedative when we got home. Do you remember?"

"I-I think so. Why can't I move?"

"You're tied up. You didn't think I'd find out?"

"Find out what?"

"You stunk of him," Carlisle hissed in the dark. "Did it give you a thrill to smell of his cologne after you fucked him in our bed? The least you could do was shower."

A sliver of fear trailed down her spine. "Carlisle-"

"I'm sorry, dear. I really must kill you now."

"It's nine o'clock, Billy," Josh said. "How long are we gonna wait for them?"

"No. We're not. But we need to go get them, add them to the others."

"He has a boat, Billy," Allison said. "Esme was talking about how they spent the summer sailing down the coast. We could get the keys and go."

"Where's it at? If it's in Port Angeles, Hoquiam or Aberdeen, we're fucked."

"It's at Quileute Marina. Carlisle wanted it close by."

"Holy shit," he breathed. "We can survive. Josh, Greg, go get Carlisle and Esme. Four and I will take care of everyone here. Ladies, get your personal stuff. Sue, take care of mine please. If you can, get some of the artifacts. We'll meet at the marina at twelve."

"Dad?" Four asked.

Quil shook his head. "I was born on this land, I will die on this land. You, like the kids, have a chance to get out of here. Now go."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Embry lay staring up at the ceiling of the tent. Bella rested with her head on his chest. Normally the sounds of the forest at night was soothing. Tonight, other sounds intruded.

"Oh God! Sam!"

"Yeah, Rosie. Go deeper."

"Fuck, you're tight."

"That's it, Char. Bounce on my dick."

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck."

"This is very disturbing," Embry said softly. The tent door zipped open.

"You haven't heard disturbing yet," Jared said as he closed the door. "Leah, Sam, Emmett and Rosalie are in one tent, while Paul, Alice, Jake and Charlotte are in the other. I guarantee that they'll switch up in an hour or so."

"So whose with Quil?" Bella asked. She scooted closer to Embry to make room for Jared behind her.

"Jasper. Edward and Peter each have their own tent. I'm supposed to be bunking with Seth." He kissed along Bella's neck. She sighed.

"Dude. At least let me get outta here first," Embry grumbled. He scooted to the end of the tent.

They waited until they heard the other tent's zipper. Jared rolled Bella over onto her back.

"Do you know how hard you made me with those little shorts today?" he asked.

She smirked. "Is that why you walked behind me?"

"Mmhmm." He ran his nose along her neck. "I can't wait to make you scream my name."

"I'm still with Edward," she moaned as she tilted her head to the side.

He snorted. "Please, babe. You were never with him. I'm the one that's been fucking you for the past nine months. How many times has he slipped inside this steamy, hot pussy?" He cupped her through her shorts.

"Never. He wants to wait for marriage."

He got to his knees and unbuttoned his jeans. "On your knees. I ain't gonna be sweet tonight. It's gonna be fast and hard."

She felt her panties dampen as she positioned herself. Her shorts and panties cleared her ass. She sucked in a breath when she felt him against her pussy.

"Jared," she whimpered.

"Scream my name, Bella." He thrust forward, seating himself in one go.

"Oh God, Jared."

"Louder," he snarled. He pounded into her slender body.

"Yes! Yes! Right there! Oh shit! Jared!" she yelled.

"Fuck yes!" he growled when her muscles clamped on him. His orgasm rushed through him. Keeping ahold of her hips, he sat back on his heels. "Three days is too long to go without you, baby."

"I know." She shifted her hips. "You're still hard."

"Mmm. So I am."

The next morning, the first thing Bella saw when she exited the tent was Edward's irate gaze. She sighed and motioned to the trees. He followed her, grabbing her arm in a vice-like grip.

"What the hell was that, Isabella?" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to remove her arm, but his grip was too strong.

"You slept with Jared Cameron? While I was less than 15 feet away? I could barely lift my head this morning, especially when he came out smirking. You totally embarrassed me."

"I figured you would have no trouble holding your head up and sneering at them. You do it every day. As for Jared, I've been fucking him since summer."

He reeled back in shock. "You've been sleeping with him while we've been together?"

"Sure have. You're the one that wouldn't let me go. I've been trying to dump you since Homecoming. You're the one that wouldn't take a hint."

"Everybody knows?"

"Both towns knew." She didn't see it coming. One moment she was facing him, next instant she was on the forest floor. She cupped a hand to her stinging cheek.

"Like mother, like daughter, Isabella? You'll spread your legs for any dick."

"Like father, like daughter, if you want to get technical. Who do you think has been slipping it to your mother the past several months? Sure the hell was Carlisle. Like mother, like daughter is your sister."

He stepped towards her with his fist raised. Hearing a gun cock, he paused and glanced to the right.

"Take another step, Cullen, and I'll put one between your eyes," Jasper said. He held out his hand. "Come here, darlin'. Your man's looking for you." She scrambled up to quickly make her way to her savior's side. He lightly skimmed the red mark on her cheek. He bussed it in sympathy.

"Jasper too? Got around, didn't you, Isabella?" Edward sneered.

She smirked. "And Paul, Peter, Mike Newton and Ben Cheney. I've given Sam, Emmett and Tyler Crowley blowjobs and had their fingers deep inside me. Hell, I've even been with your sister. Want me to go on?"

"You slut." He took a step forward.

She rolled her eyes. "You've been here for two years, Edward, and we've been dating for ten months. I lost my virginity when I was 15. You really think I wasn't gonna get laid between then and now?"

"What about Rosalie and Leah? You were willing to ruin your friendships with them to fuck their boyfriends?"

"Emmett was before he started dating Rose and Sam. Well, Leah wanted to give him a special birthday present. A three-way was it."

Jasper began to push her back toward their campsite. "Let's go, darlin'. Consider this her breaking up with you, Eddie. Come near her again without her permission and we'll string you up for the bears."

At camp, Embry growled when he saw her face. "Who the fuck dared, Isabella?" He turned his gaze to Jasper.

"I knew Cullen would be pissed at her and Cameron's vocals last night, so I followed." He put the safety back on.

"I'll fucking kill him," he spat.

Bella grabbed her brother's face. "I'm fine. I didn't see it coming. Calm down, Emby. I would've taken the fucker down if he tried anything else. Dad trained us well."

His head met hers. "I couldn't survive without you, Bells. Don't go _anywhere_ alone. Take me, Jake or Quil. Promise."

"I promise."

The group began their hike after a subdued breakfast. Edward was on the receiving end of killing looks and no one would speak to him.

"Are you going to elaborate?" Rose asked.

"On what?" Bella countered.

"The bombshell of you and Embry."

The brunette waved it off. "Everybody already knows about it."

"You forget that several of us haven't know you since the playpen. Dish."

"Charlie and Tiffany use to date in high school. Tiffany is from the Makah Res up in Neah Bay. They met through Sue, who has cousins up there. Tiffany went to Aberdeen to cosmetology school and they broke up. Dad was in Burien at the Police Academy. During a short break home, he met and fucked Renee. Well, she went back to Cali and Dad and Tiff got back together. She transferred to Port Ang and they moved in together. Renee comes back when she's six months gone with me and demanded Dad marry her. By the time I was born, Tiffany found out she was pregnant with Emb. Renee of course had a hissy. She forbade Dad to have anything to do with them, or she was taking me away."

"Your mom's a bitch, Swan."

She snorted. "Don't I know it. Dad's listed on the birth certificate and he helped financially. Fifteen percent of each check went straight to them."

"But your mom left when you were three. How come they didn't get back together?"

"Background on that. Renee left and tried to take me with her. Charlie, Grams, Grandpa, hell the whole tribe put their foot down. Dad got full custody. I never heard from her again. By this time, Tiffany was dating Lucas Uley, Leah and Seth's uncle. There was noise of them marrying. Dad kinda went off the deep end and that's when he started banging everything with a skirt. Lucas was in the Army and was deployed to Iraq. He served three tours before his convoy got hit. It devastated both communities. You know how happy-go-lucky Seth is?" Rose nodded. "That's how Lucas was. He was loved by everyone. Dad and Tiff talked it out. Even though they loved each other, too much had happened for them. Dad never denied Embry. He would visit with him over at Grams and Grandpa's."

"I bet Helen put Renee in her place."

"No shit."

"What about my mom?"

Bella scrunched up her nose, thinking. "Freshmen in high school, I think. It was for Homecoming." She shrugged her shoulders. "It was over way before they graduated. Now if it was anything recently, I'm not sure. I do know that your mom adored your dad."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Sam spread the map on the ground. Taking a black Sharpie out, he glanced at Emmett. "How far this morning?"

"Just three miles. We got a late start this morning."

"Yeah." He glanced at Edward from the corner of his eye. "Did you know Jas was packing?"

Emmett snorted. "Sam, we're _all_ packing. Embry and Bella are crack shots. You know this. Leah and Seth are nearly just as good. Charlie trained all of us, except for the Hales, Whitlocks and Cullens."

"Rose and Char know how to shoot," Jasper injected when he joined them. "My daddy taught them with us. From shotgun to a pea-shooter."

"Edward and Alice are the only ones that don't have guns. Charlie didn't trust them," Jake added. "We're all carrying our papers, Sam."

"We need to get out of these woods," Peter said. "If we don't, we're not gonna survive."

"I know one person that ain't leaving," Jake muttered as he scowled at Edward.

"We can go north to Port Townsend or south to Shelton," Leah pointed out.

"Why not Port Angeles?" Emmett asked. "Or Aberdeen?"

"Port Ang is too close to home and the Quinaults won't let us near them. Neah Bay is closed to us too," Sam stated. "Hell, every res is."

"Why?"

The Quileute shared a glance. "We're marked. Like your tale of Cain. The Soul Eater has marked us. We're not welcomed any more. We could spread the disease," Quil explained.

The Forks residence just stared at them in shock. "That's a little extreme," Rose whispered.

Bella shrugged. "We're a superstitious people."

"You're whiter than me, Isabella Swan," Alice sneered.

"My Grandpa's mother was Ephraim's younger sister. I was born on the Res, even though Renee put up a fight."

Jake snorted. "They knocked her ass out at Forks General and carted her ass down there just in time for you to be born, then sent her back."

"Whose got a coin?" Sam asked. "Heads we go to Port Towns, tails to Shelton." Paul dug in his pockets for a quarter. When it landed, they gathered close. "Tails. We go south."

Bella slowly stripped her shirt off and tossed it off to the side. She ran her hands down her torso then back up to her breasts. Her head fell back as she cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Take the bra off, Bella," Jared growled. "Show us."

She peeked under her lashes at her lover and their friends. They were sharing a tent with Emmett and Rose that night. Rosalie's head was bobbing up and down in Emmett's lap. Jared stroked his length as he watched her strip for them.

Her bra joined her shirt. Her shorts and panties soon followed. She stepped over to Jared and sat on his lap, his cock slipping into her pussy. They sighed as they fit together.

"Like puzzle pieces," he breathed against her lips. She rocked back and forth a few times before she rose up on her knees. As she began to ride Jared, his lips trailed down her neck to her breasts.

Feeling a hand in her hair, she turned to find Emmett waiting. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Bella whimpered at a hard nip on her breast.

"Let's play, Bells. I miss your lips around my cock," Emmett said. "Jared wants a taste of Rosie."

Jared lifted Bella off his lap. She and Rose switched places as he laid. Rose straddled his head while Bella gripped Emmett's dick. She began to lick him up and down. Rose pulled and plucked her nipples, moaning. Two of Emmett's fingers slipped into her snatch as she took him to the back of her throat.

"Fuck yeah, Bells. Swallow me, honey. Just like that. God, I've missed your mouth."

"Emmett," Rose whined.

"You don't deep throat, Rosie. Learn to do that and you'll be number one of blowjobs."

"Oh shit, oh shit," she keened, her body shaking with her orgasm.

"Damn, he's good," Emmett muttered.

"Paul can have her screeching in a minute flat." Bella repositioned herself. "Fuck me, Emmy," she said before wrapping her lips around Jared's cock.

Emmett kissed Rose as his dick slid into Bella. Grunts and groans could be heard from their tent. They joined the melody of their friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Charlotte glanced around as they began fixing breakfast. "Where's Alice?"

Everyone stopped. "Alice?" Edward called out.

"Who was with her last night?" Sam asked.

"Me and Embry," Jake said. "She left around dawn to take a piss. She never came back."

"Anyone up at that time?" A chorus of 'no's' answered him. He sighed. "Fuck. Alright. We'll take an hour to search for her."

Edward whirled on him. "An hour? That's my sister out there!"

"If we can't find her in an hour, she's dead," Sam said harshly. "We need to get out of the woods. If we don't, we're gonna die."

"I don't believe in your superstitious bullshit, Uley."

"Doesn't matter, Cullen. We're fucked if we linger. If the rest of us make it to Sheldon, I'll be surprised."

He stomped off to the east.

"Buddy up," Jake said. He passed out walkie-talkies. "Channel 4. Call if you find her."

"What about Edward?" Charlotte queried.

"Fuck him. He wants to stomp off, let him."

"What if it was your blood, Black?" Jasper asked.

"These three," he pointed at Embry, Bella and Quil, " _are_ my blood. I'll look for them for the allotted time, then grieve for the rest of my days."

"Did you ever find her?" Agent Pattinson asked.

"Yes. Paul and Embry found her several yards away from camp. 'Whore' was carved into her stomach and her throat was slit. She had been dead for a few hours." She glanced at them. "Can I get you some more water?"

"Please." He held out his glass.

"Agent Lautner? I have tea and soda as well."

"I'm good, Ms. Swan."

Bella handed the agent his drink and took a sip of her Coke. "We traveled south after we buried her . . ."

The group traveled southward through the forest. Hardly anyone spoke as they stopped for breaks. Alice's backpack had been distributed between them. Edward took her personal belongings.

When they set up camp that night, she could see that her friends had similar ideas. She, Jake, Embry, Quil and Jared were squeezing into one tent while the Hales, Whitlocks and Emmett took another. Leah, Seth, Sam and Paul made a two-person tent hold four. Edward was the only one to have a tent by himself.

"You feel it too, huh?" Charlotte said.

"Feel what?" Bella questioned.

"You need your family around you, along with your man. I don't see how they can fit in that little tent. Sam's huge and Paul's not far behind."

"Leah will sleep on top of Sam. Seth will more than likely be between Sam and Paul. How bout you guys?"

"Em, Rose, me, Peter and Jasper. You?"

"Jake, Emby, me on top of Jared, Quil."

After dinner, the drugs and drinking from the previous nights stayed in the backpacks. No one felt like partaking. In the darkness of the tent, Bella laid on top of her lover while clutching her brother and closest cousin's hand. She could feel Jake's hand over her and Embry's.

"We're not gonna make it out of here, are we?" she asked softly.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, sweetheart," Jared said, kissing her head.

"No one goes alone, Bells," Jake stated. "I'm sorry if it embarrasses you girls, but we're playing it safe."

"Think Cullen offed his sister?" Quil asked. "He's such a prude that he would take offense to his sister being a slut. Jasper said he looked stunned when you revealed that even you slept with her, Bells."

"She didn't deserve to die that way, even if she had her head buried in every lap of Forks and La Push," Embry said. He shuddered. "I don't even do that. Neither does Jasper."

"Picky bisexuals," Bella teased before kissing her brother's cheek.

"Cullen's gone," Paul stated the next morning. "Grabbed his pack and tent."

"Good riddance," Jake muttered.

Bella elbowed him. "Are we gonna search?"

"No," Sam said. "I don't care for the prick."

"Should we check the guns?" Peter asked. "Jas and I been sleeping with ours."

"So have we," Embry said. "You?"

"Yeah," Quil answered.

"I've kept mine in my bag in the tent," Bella said.

"So have I," Leah injected. "Sam and Seth have had theirs in their boots."

Charlotte was the only one to look shame-faced. "Char?" Jasper queried.

"I didn't think to keep my bag in the tent."

Peter checked her backpack. "Son of a bitch. He has her gun and ammo."

Sam sighed. "We need to move. Emmett, Paul, you're point today. I'll bring up the rear with Quil."

Bella glanced down when her hand was taken. "Petey?"

"I'm your buddy today." He was constantly looking around as they hiked. "Not all of us will make it," he said softly.

"Who?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But we'll be grievin' in the mornin'."

"Your accent's coming out."

"I'm scared shitless, Bella. I wanna get outta these fuckin' woods and get my ass back to Texas."

"With Jasper, Rose and Char, right?" His bleak eyes met hers. She stumbled. "Pete?"

"My brother won't leave these woods. It won't be tonight, but it will be soon. Keep Embry close. If Eddie killed Alice because of her promiscuity with both sexes, how do you think he feels about Embry and Jasper? Both are openly bisexual. There's also the sharing that goes on. I think we broke him."

"Do you think he is the host?"

He shook his head. "I heard what old man Black and Ateara said. It could be anyone of us. The least suspecting, remember?"

"Paul's promiscuous. He's in danger too."

"Quil said he'll bunk with Char and Seth tonight. Boy's gotta loose his cherry sometime. Take Jas with you guys. Sam and Leah will have Embry."

"That leaves you, Jake, Paul, Emmett and Rose."

"Em and Rose will welcome one of us. The other two will bunk together."

"Peter," she whispered.

"I'll spread the word, darlin'. All of us were trained by our daddies. Hell, you natives have a leg up on us white folk. You got the blood and knowledge of the old ways in you."

She smile wanly at him. "I hope you're wrong, Petey."

"Me too, darlin'. Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Camp was in an uproar the next morning. Leah was in Emmett's face.

"He was with you two last night! What the fuck happened?" she screamed.

"He was going to take a piss as I was drifting off. I didn't realize he never returned until we woke up this morning."

Sam rubbed her shoulders. "We'll look, Lee. Even if takes all day."

"I found him," Jake said as he and Quil stumbled back to them. Quil dropped and put his head in his hands, his breath hitching in sobs.

"How bad, Jake?" Jared asked. Paul was his best friend since diapers.

"Dick and balls cut off. Throat slashed. He must have been smoking a joint. We found half a one nearby."

"I'm gonna fill that motherfucker full of holes," Embry growled.

"Like a rabid dog," Jasper agreed. "Two to the head."

After burying Paul, they continued on.

"How much longer, Sammy?" Bella asked.

"We're averaging eight to ten miles a day. Today's the fifth day. Maybe another few days. A week at the most."

"Do you think our parents survived?"

"I think so. Unless something happened to the other."

"What do you mean?"

"Truthfully?" She nodded. "I think your granddad snapped. The look in his eyes that morning? I got chills. It had to do with Ephraim. And Tiffany? God, Bella. You and Embry are everything to her. If something happened to her, Charlie wouldn't be far behind. Then let's just say that the Cullen crazy didn't fall far. Everyone knew Charlie was boning Esme."

"And Uncle Quil would never leave."

"Exactly. My parents, along with the Atearas, Billy, Sue and Greg. Those are the definites. Maybe Charlie and Tiffany if she doesn't loose her mind."

"How do we find them if we get outta here?"

"We'll try Becky first. The Cullens had that yacht, remember? No doubt that the parents are on that on the way to Hawaii right now."

When they stopped for lunch, Rose glanced around. "Where's Char?"

Seth looked back. "She was right behind me not two seconds ago."

"Charlotte!" Rose called out. "Char, you answer me right now! Charlotte!"

Emmett caught her as she fell. "Babe, we'll look for her. Stay with Bella, Leah and Seth. We'll find her."

"I can't . . . Jasper, find her."

"I will." He kissed her forehead before heading out with the others.

"Come on, Rose," Bella urged. "Let's get some food cooked."

"Thank the Spirits we have this little camp stove. I swear there's no dry wood anywhere," Leah complained.

"It's Washington, Lee. I'm surprised we had wood for bonfires."

The boys returned an hour later. Rose knew from their shared look that the news wasn't good. A keening wail left her lips. Peter caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Jare?" Bella questioned softly.

"Mary Kelly, Bells."

"Jack the Ripper's Mary Kelly?" Agent Lautner asked.

"Yeah. We had just watched _From Hell_ the night before the bombing." Her lips quirked up. "Jared's a big Johnny Depp fan."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Bella glanced around the camp. "Where's the guys?"

"Sam took Seth and Quil hunting that way," Leah pointed one direction, "while Peter, Jared and Emmett are gathering wood there." She pointed in the opposite direction.

"And Jake and Jasper?"

Rose snorted. "Jake was horny. I'm on the rag, and Leah turned him down. Jas offered a blowjob."

"And of course he took him up on it," Bella scoffed. "I swear that boy thinks only with his dick."

A scream had their heads turning to the woods. Jasper scrambled from behind a tree at a fast pace. His limp dick hung from the front of his pants. What had the girls stopping short was the blood covering his head and shoulders.

"Jake?" Bella called out. Her pace quickened past Jasper. "Jake!"

"Bella, no!" Leah caught her arm. The petit brunette shook her off.

"What happened, Jas?" Rose asked her cousin. He just stared in the direction he came from. "Jasper?"

Another scream pierced the quiet. Leah ran after her friend. Her hand covered her mouth when she found them. Jake was slumped at the base of a tree, head bowed. Bella's hands fluttered over his now crimson shirt. The girl pushed his hair back, causing his head to lift up.

"Sweet Christ," someone muttered behind Leah. She turned to find Emmett standing there. He glanced at her. "Pete's with Rose and Jas."

They turned back to the scene before them. Jared was trying to pull Bella away from Jake. She kept stroking his face, showing everyone the jagged wound on his neck.

"Baby, please," Jared cajoled. "Let's go back to the camp."

"I can't leave him here, Jared."

"Me and Emmett will get him back. Em?"

Emmett stepped around Leah to help bring their friend back to camp. When they entered the site, the others had returned with several rabbits. Rose, Peter and Jasper were not seen. Embry and Quil cried out at the site of their cousin.

"Sam, can you pull up his pants?" Jared asked. "Leah, get a sleeping bag." He and Emmett gently laid their burden down when everything was accomplished.

Emmett poked the fire then glanced over at the small group. "I know Jake and Bella were close, but I'm a little confused."

"Ever heard of the story of soulmates?" Sam queried. Emmett shook his head. "One story is from Ancient Greece. It's believed that a long time ago, people had two heads, four arms and four legs. Zeus feared they would overthrow him, so he split them in half. Our beliefs are that at the beginning of time when the Great Spirit populated the earth it was not with people as we are now. These beings were intelligent, androgynous, and lived forever. But it was seen that once they had learned all there was to learn, had done all there was to do that they lost all drive and desire. He saw that eternal life with no reason to live was not a life at all. So he took each being and split them in two; a rough abrasive protector half and a loving gentle caregiver half. He called these halves Man and Woman. He then made them bodies that would die but their spark, their soul, would live forever - returning time and time again in new bodies." He motioned to the group. "That's Jake and Bells."

Emmett looked at him in confusion. "But what about Jared? Aren't soulmates supposed to be romantic? Jake and Bella are cousins."

"A soulmate isn't necessarily romantic," Leah continued. "It's someone who understands you, loves to spend time with you." She wiped a tear away. "You've seen them together, Em. They completed each other."

"And Jared?"

"The other half of her heart."

Jacob Ephraim Black was buried in the pre-dawn light. Rose, Emmett and Peter broke camp while Jake was placed in the ground. Peter kept shooting worried glances at his brother, who sat staring off into space.

Five hours later found them in a little clearing. Camp was quickly set up.

"You think it's a good idea to stop so soon?" Rose asked.

"Bella's been puking all morning, and Jasper's gone zombie," Sam responded. "We'll be outta here tomorrow."

"We're that close?" Emmett queried.

"Yeah. Let's just rest up. We've been pushing hard this past week."

"If we're that close, let's just keep going."

The sound of Bella's retching reached them. "You gonna carry her out, Em? With her puking every few minutes? I'm not. She's too weak to walk out on her own." Emmett conceded.

Bella crawled into the tent with Jasper. She stared down into his face before brushing his blond curls back.

"It's not your fault, Jas. We have a sick person following us."

His gray eyes cut to her. "How are you doin', darlin'?"

"Like I'm missing my left arm."

He reached up, caressing her face. "It finally got to ya."

"What?" He leveled a look at her. Her eyes fell. "Yeah. Sam says we'll reach Shelton tomorrow." He just nodded and closed his eyes. "Jasper?" she whispered. He cracked one eye open. "After we meet up with the parents in Hawaii, me, Jared and Embry are gonna join you and Pete in Texas. All of us together." A small smile graced his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

An hour into their hike, a shot rang out. They all froze. Jasper slowly crumbled to his knees.

"Jas!" Peter yelled. He pushed passed Quil and Embry to reach his brother's side. "Holy fuck. Jas." His hand came away from his torso covered in blood. He glanced up at Sam. "Gut shot."

"Come out, Cullen!" Sam screamed. "This ends now!"

A tinkling laugh echoed around them. "What makes you think that spineless wimp had anything to do with this?" A girl with curly red hair stepped out from behind a tree, shotgun in hand. Her clothing was dirty, as if she's worn the same outfit all week. Flecks of rust could be seen on various parts of her clothes. "Laurent, they think Eddie's been killing them off one by one."

A twig snapped behind them, causing Embry, Jared and Quil to turn around. A black man with dreads appeared. He was dressed the same as the red head was, also carrying a shotgun. A smirk twisted his lips. "That boy hadn't the stomach to do what we did." His Jamaican accent was heavy.

"Victoria?" Bella's voice showed her shock. "What the hell?"

"Dear, sweet cousin. It's nice to see you again."

"You know this bitch?" Rose asked.

Bella nodded. "She's my cousin through Grams. Her sister's granddaughter. I thought you were at UDub."

Victoria shrugged. "I brought Laurent home to meet Nanna. Then everything went to hell."

"It was you?" Rose asked.

"Why?" Bella queried.

Victoria shrugged. "Why not? Forks was gone. We looted the stores of food and guns, but we couldn't get into the bank. Unfortunately the safes in the stores were inaccessible. So imagine our surprise when we saw the stacks of cash on your kitchen table. How much was it?" No one answered. "Oh come on. We know the Cullen brats had over three hundred grand. I figure if each of you were carrying that amount, that would be how much, babe?"

"Five million," Laurent answered.

"Exactly. Five million dollars. So we disposed of Alice and Edward for you guys, and grabbed their shares. Unfortunately, you were smart enough to divvy up your fallen's between you." Laurent threw a bag at Quil's feet. "The rest of it, please."

"And we might let you walk out of here."

"You know what I say to that, you viperous bitch?" Peter said.

"And what's that?"

"Fuck you!"

Victoria's head jerked back as a retort sounded. She crumpled to the ground.

"Vicki!" Laurent screamed. As he ran towards her, Jared jumped on his back, a knife slicing his neck open. Blood splattered the ground.

"Should I take his scalp, Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "We're not from the Plains, Jare. We're fishermen."

Jared shrugged. "You saw the bodies, Sam. I say we do the same. Paul, Alice and Charlotte will never rest."

"And we never found Edward's body," Seth piped up.

Quil raised an eyebrow. "Do you think the fucker gave a shit about you? No. We were all just Res rats to him. I heard the shit he said behind our backs."

"Find their packs," Emmett ordered. "We'll get Alice and Edward's shares of the money. How's Jas, Pete?"

Peter looked up and shook his head. Bella and Rose were kneeling next to him, each holding one of his hands. Jasper reached up and ran a bloody finger along Bella's cheek.

"I dreamt of it, darlin'. A little house with a wrap-around porch in the country. White picket fence surroundin' it. Big oak trees in the back yard. One had a tire swing, the other a tree house. Two little boys were playin' in the yard with a dog chasin' after 'em. Your belly was big with the next one." He coughed. She sobbed as his eyes glazed over.

"Jasper?"

"I'll wait for ya, darlin'. Both of ya."

"You never made it to Texas."

Bella looked up at the agent. "Pardon?"

"You told Jasper that you would go to Texas after Hawaii. You never made it," Agent Lautner replied.

She shook her head. "That was Jasper's dream."

"What happened next?" Agent Patterson asked.

"We buried Jasper and made it to Shelton just after twilight."

"Your cousin, Victoria, and her boyfriend, Laurent, were the cause of everything? They were the Soul Eater?"

Again she shrugged. "I have no idea. The rest of us are fine. Only nightmares plague us."

"Where are the others?"

"We scattered. I haven't heard from any of the in years."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

 _Hawaii_

"How are we going to play this?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" Quil countered.

"Well, we lost the Cullens, Charlotte, Jasper, Paul and Jake."

"We tell the truth," Leah said. "We don't know for sure which parents made it out either."

"Bells, you have Becky's address, right?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Look, guys. We'll tell them that Victoria and Laurent killed them, tried to kill us, for the money. But how they died." She shook her head. "Let us live with the nightmares; they'll have their own."

"So that's it?" Four looked at all the kids. They nodded. His eyes narrowed. "Really?"

Bella fidgeted. "I-I'm pregnant."

He nodded. "Alright then."

Joy slapped her husband's shoulder. "Quil!"

"What? I knew they were hiding something. I got it out of them." She huffed and walked away. "Weird woman," he muttered. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Whatever Mom decides," Leah said. "Seth and I will be with her. Sam?"

He kissed her hand. "With you, Lee. Hopefully Mom and Dad will follow. If not, we can always visit."

"Peter?" Four prompted.

He took a deep breath. "Texas. San Antonio, maybe. Or Brownsville. I got into the University of Texas. I just have to pick a campus."

Four pushed a bag towards him. "We went back to the bank. Cleaned it out. This is for you. It's yours and Jasper's share. This, on top of what you arrived with, should keep you set for a while."

"Thank you, sir." He stood and made his way to his room.

Rose watched her cousin. "I think Emmett and I are gonna go with him. We're all we have left."

"Same thing goes. This is yours and Charlotte's share. And Emmett's." His gaze turned the last of the Quileute tribe. "Are you staying here?"

"I'm here with you and Mom," Quil answered. "Emb?"

"Whatever Bells and Jare decide," Embry said.

"We can't be separated right now," Jared said. He pulled Bella in closer, kissing her temple. "Our tribe resides in the 18 people under this roof. Four aren't even full Quileute."

"That raises another question," Quil cut in. "Will our children be registered Quileute if they're not born in La Push?"

"Yes," came the answer from the door. Everyone turned to find Billy in the doorway. "We are Quileute no matter where we are born. Bella, Leah, Sue's ready for you. Then it's the boys' turn." He brushed his newly shorn hair back from his face.

They stood at the gate with Peter, Rose and Emmett in a group hug. They survived what no one would believe.

"What if the government come looking for us?" Seth quietly asked.

"Tell them exactly what happened," Peter said. "Tell them of the Soul Eater legend and our confrontation with Vicky and Laurie. Lay the blame at their feet."

"Two psychos that can't deny anything," Sam agreed.

"Dead men tell no tales," Emmett said in a bad pirate voice. The others groaned. "Oh come on! You walked right into that."

"Yes, we did, Em," Jared chuckled. "Call us when you land. We'll email each other."

"We'll come out when the baby's born," Rose stated.

Bella nodded. "Take care of each other."

"Y'all do the same," Peter said.

 _Seven months later. . ._

"You need to push, Bella," the doctor advised.

"Don' wanna," she whined.

"Our boys need to come out, sweetheart," Jared cajoled. "Don't you want to hold our babies?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to push."

"Alright, you sadist."

Four scratched his head as he stared down at the baby in his wife's arms. "What is it, Four?" Josh called out.

"Why's this baby white as snow and that one," he pointed to the baby Sue held, "copper?"

"Genetics," Greg said. "What have you decided for names?"

"The one Joy is holding is Wyatt Charles, and the one Sue has is Paul Jacob," Jared said.

"Oh!" Rachel covered her mouth. "Dad, did you hear?"

"I did, Rach." Billy beamed at his goddaughter. "You honor your friends and your father."

Bella smiled wanly. Sixteen hours of labor left her exhausted.

"I still don't understand," Four grumbled.

"Oh good God!" Leah exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Bells is not the perfect little angel you guys think she is. She was sleeping with Jasper as well." She pointed at the couple on the bed. "They were in a three-way with him."

"Hello, Miss Hypocrite. I'm sure that was Paul or Emmett or Jake or Peter between your thighs several time," Bella snarked.

"Do we really need to air our love lives to the parents?" Rose said as she took little Paul from Sue. "Does it really matter?"

 _Five years later. . ._

"Look, Mama!" Wyatt held up a large cane toad to show his mother. She screamed, sending his father running.

"Wyatt Charles! What have I told you about bringing me reptiles?"

"He's not a reptile; he's a anfibin," Wyatt answered proudly.

Peter chuckled. "Snakes, turtles, frogs, lizards and toads are on the no-fly list, Buck."

His little face scrunched up, making Peter's heart ache. "Wha's no-fly list mean, Unca Pete?"

"Your mama doesn't like 'em. Go put him back and come wash your hands." He watched his godson run his captive back to the field. "He looks so much like Jas it hurts."

Jared nodded. "I see Jasper's personality in him as well. Only he can calm down Paul when he's in a rage, and make his little sister stop kicking Bella."

Peter smiled and reached over to rub on Bella's protruding stomach. "Any day now, honey. Uncle Pete's waitin' to see ya."

 _Eight years later. . ._

Bella texted Jared. _The FBI are here about Forks and La Push._

 _Take a powder. When they leave, go lie down. I'll get the kids._

 _I'm scared_ , she admitted.

 _Tell them what we rehearsed years ago. It was Victoria and Laurent._

 _And the others?_

 _We haven't heard from them since we scattered. They have no evidence to anything else. Our guest will keep._

Bella shut the door behind the agents. She took a deep breath then released it. She made her way down to the basement. In the corner, chained to the wall, was a young blond girl.

"Hey, honey. Are you comfortable?" she asked her. The chains rattled. Picking up a knife, she examined it for its sharpness. The girl whimpered. Bella smiled. "Did I ever tell you that you look like an old friend of mine? She had pretty blond hair like yours." She strolled closer and ran her hand through the blond hair.

"I need to tell you a secret." She leaned closer and lowered her voice. "Jared's the one who blew up the cell tower. Sam and Emmett are the ones who cut the trees over the road. Rose and Leah placed the C4 in all the tokens. Angela didn't fall down; I pushed her. Embry killed Alice, and Quil disemboweled Edward. Yes, we knew he was dead the whole time. Seth is the one who ended Charlotte. Peter killed Paul. Who killed Jake you may asked? Well, that did fall on Victoria and Laurent. Jake and Jasper were supposed to live. What we did to their bodies will make you gag." She fingered the knife. "One thing that most people, like Uncle Quil and Uncle Ephraim, didn't understand was that the Soul Eater can be passed around. In the weeks leading up to the bombing, all of us participated in a glorious orgy. It jumped around. It wasn't just one person that was the Soul Eater; it was all of us." She stroked the hair again. "Jared's gonna love you. He lost when we pulled straws for Charlotte."

"Bells?" Jared called down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Greg and Sue have the kids tonight. Leah and Sam will be here in an hour." He descended the stairs, loosening his tie. "FBI have any clue?"

She smirked. "Not one."


End file.
